db_apfandomcom-20200216-history
Neon
Neon Neon is a saiyan created by @the_brooklyn_razor on Instagram. He is from universe 17. Appearance Neon has a pointed hair combed in front, his skin tone is clear. He has a scar on his left eye. Its most characteristic feature are its eyes which are blue. in terms of clothing. When he was a boy, he wore black pants, white boots, and a gray sleeveless shirt, along with black bandages on his hands. When he is an adult, and part of the Star Killer, he wears a uniform, which consists of a black suit with white boots and gloves, a red belt and a mask with a green-colored visor. After defecting, he uses a black pants with a White belt, black boots with a red bandages and a black tight shirt. Then change to the one that would be his final attire, pants similar to those of a kaioshin but black, black boots with white soles. As an upper garment he wears a tight long-sleeved black shirt, has two red stripes on each arm, wears black fingerless gloves and a pair of red wristbands. Over time he add some changes to his clothes, like his wristbands that are longer and has a black part in the middle, his belt also has the same design. Had a a short sleeve shirt but later returned to the long sleeved one. Now he has the symbol of the Time Hunters on his shoulders and a couple of White details on the abdomen area and under the waist. Personality Neon is usually a very quiet person, with a serious and cutting personality. But he is also impulsive, acting more instinctively in fights, is capable of showing some anger. Normally he kills his enemies without hesitation, but as time goes by he has changed his mind and has more compassion for them. However, he has proved capable of being a little cold and torturing his enemies. Despite all this, Neon is very dedicated to his close ones, with Dive sees him as the brother he never had, as for Sienna always tries to protect her. With his master, Ganisan, he feels a lot of respect and it is seen that it affects him when he sacrifices himself. He has met more people he seeks to protect. As for his parents, Neon spent a lot of time with them as a kid. Whe they were murdered, along with almost the entire Saiyan Race, Neon saw the momento when his parents were killed. It affected a lot to him, turning him form a smiley kid to a silent person who had to live alone for a while. Past Neon is from Universe 17, in an alternate timeline where the other universes never were erased. He lived with his parents in Planet Sadala, they were Warriors, as all saiyans. The Tragedy. One day, an evil being appeared suddenly, he almost exterminate the whole saiyan race, Neon and his parents ran away, they were hidding, but unfortunately, he this demon called Rageda, found them, Neon´s parents didn´t have choice they have to fight him, but this demon was in another level, he easily killed the two saiyans, Neon was just watching the scene. Rageda sensed Neon´s presence, but in that momento two persons arrived and one of them started a fight against Rageda, they flight away and since that moment Neon didn´t knew nothing more about them. The only body on the place was from Nia, Neon´s mother, Chive, his father received a direct ki attack so there were not a body to bury tan his mother´s. The Join to The Star Killers He was 9 years in that time, he had to manage to take care of himself for 6 years. When he was 15 years, he was fighting against a creature, but at one moment he almost got eated by this Monster but somebody saved him, it was a group of persons who saved him and they noticed that he was part of the saiyan race, they knew that they are strong Warriors so they offer him a place in their forces, a Group named The Star Killers. Neon thought about it, but he finally accepted to be with them. For 5 years he was working with this people, The Star Killers were mercenaries that received missions to kill people and that sort of things, but also had they own busines, people trafficking, they invade some planets with high resources and then kidnap part of their poblation to made business and sell them as slaves to the highest bidder. Arc of the Awakening Neon at the age of 20 was send to his first mission to obtain more slaves to sell. Neon killed a lot of persons but those were criminals, corrupts or even "political figures" but this was about inocent people. There was no other way than do his job, so he do it. killed, and deprived of his freedom a lot of people. He didn´t like the idea of making that job but it was the only way he gets pay. He doesn´t know why he still is with this people. One week later, during another of this missions, two of his partners were torturing a mother and her sons, Neon saw the scene, and he had enough. without hesitate, he killed both of his partners and let the other people to scape. The rest of the soldiers saw what Neon did and started to go at him, there was a law that they had and it is to never contradict the ideals of the Star Killers. Is when Neon has a fight with thousands of the Star Killers, he defeated all but he was exhausted, and he knows that more of the Star Killers Will come to kill him, but he suddenly falls unconsious. The people of that planet as a thank, decided to help him so he can recover his energies. That same day, in the night he wakes up and decides to leave the planet, there are a ship so he can use it to leave, he thanked the people and then leave. however, Lofen, the leader of the Star Killers was intrigued by the fact that one of his unities didn´t give their report of their misión, so he decided to go personally to see what happened. He arrived to the planet and see all the corpses of his soldiers, but the onyl detail was that one was missing: Neon. He knew that he was on this group and he´s the only one who is missing, so he´s the responsable of this, and that only means one thing, he betrayed him. Hunt for the Saiyan. Lofen, send soldiers to find Neon and bring to him dead or alive, he wants to show what happens when somebody betrays him. Meanwhile, Neon was in another planet, hidding because he hasn't recover all his energy. He´s consious that they Will come to kill him. he started to meditate all his actions during his job as a Star Killer and the damage he could made, stares at his uniform and take of the emblem of the Star Killers. to show that he´s not more part of them. Three persons arrived to the planet where Neon is, and they were looking for him, Neon think about the situation, but at the end, decided to fight. It was a hard fight, Neon almost die, but won the battle, he has one of them on the ground, and ask him where is Lofen now, Neon knows that if he defeats Lofen, the Star Killers Will hide without their leader, so ask him what are Lofen´s plans, so he decided to talk, Lofen´s plan is invade a planet named Murosh, where is rumoured that are a special mineral that has a high value, and also he can take some people of that planet to his business. Neon kill that soldier, and now he´s decided, he Will find Lofen, and then kill him, if he is going to die, he Will die as a warrior with pride. Neon takes the ship he was using, and goes in direction to planet Murosh. During the travel, another ship appeared near of him, there were more Star Killers after him. Their ships also has weapons, so a battle with ships in the middle of the space begin, Neon doesn´t know how to use this weapons, so he only limited to Dodge the attack of the other and try to lost them, he managed to lost them, by an asteroids that was near there so he used it to hide and make the other to crash with it. Two days later, he finally arrived to Planet Murosh, he looks the planet and it is a beautiful and peaceful place, unfortunately there were already many Star Killers there submitting the people. Neon knew that it´s time to fight. He fought and save the people, they´re scared because they thought he was another soldier but Neon said that now he wants to exterminate the Star Killers. He made a Little friendship with a kid of that planet, so his family offered their help to Neon, he only ask them if is true that in that planet is a strange mineral, the grandfather of the kid confirms that, and says that it exists since long time ago, but is scarce, that´s why it has a high cost. Neon informs that more soldiers Will come to their planet looking for this mineral, so he advices them to find a safe place to hide of the Star Killers. Lofen, and a bunch of Star Killers arrived the next day to Planet Murosh, the people are already safe, far away from there, but the main source of the mineral was near of where they landed, but before they star to move, Neon appears in front of them. Lofen seems serious, he´s in front of a traitor, so with all the tranquility send all his soldiers to attack Neon. Neon fights, one after another and finally defeats all, so onyl left Lofen to defeat.Lofen congratulate Neon for his actions and for his strenght and says that is a lame that he has to kill him despite of being a his best soldier. Lofen starts to transform and reveal his full power wich uses to beat Neon, leaving him almost dead, when he´s about to kill him, a rock hits Lofen´s head, he turns and is the kid Neon met before, he´s distracting Lofen, while the grandfather throws a medicine to Neon to recover his forces. Neon takes the medicine, and gains more power, due to his nature of a saiyan he obtaiened many zenkais with all the battles he had lately. Lofen has the kid grabbed from the neck, but Neon flies fast to hit Lofen and save him , they start to fight again and now they´re matched on their levels, but in a momento Lofen gives Neon a hard punch that almost knock him, he´s on the ground and Lofen is about to kill him, but again the kid and his granfather interrupts and attack Lofen with a weapon, Lofen says that it´s enough and threw a ki wave that sent those two away and let them unconsious, Neon barely can see, and he cant´t stand again he´s too weak know, when he´s about to admit his fate and die in the hands of Lofen, suddenly he see his father coming to him. Neon is surprised to see his father, he believes that is the death that comes for him in the form of his father, but actually is a representation of his concience, Chive says to Neon that a true warrior never surrender to an enemy, and much less a saiyan warrior. suddenyl Neon wakes up, and Lofen is about to kill the old man, Neon feels anger, he´ll never let that inocent people die like how happened to his family. Neon starts to increase his power, and ends with a scream that surprises Lofen. Now Neon is blowing in a Golden blight, his hair now is in a yellow color and his eyes are in a Green tone, and looks more fierce. Neon now is ready for the last round and to kill Lofen, they start to fight but this time Neon has the advantage and hits Lofen many more times, finally Neon gives a strong punch at Lofens stomach and then Lofen is more vulnerable, Neon charges an attack and shoots. It didn´t kill Lofen, but let him really injured. Neon approach to Lofen, and starts askin for his partners, he´s decided to erradicate all his business but he needs to know where to attack. Lofen refuses to answer and says that he can´t erradicate a businees like that, calls him an stupid, Neon just says "i see" and kills Lofen "then i'll find them, and at leat end with the bad guys" Neon tell to the old man that now all is safe, they'll never come back so they're safe now. The citizens thank Neon for sabe them, and then Neon leaves the planet using Lofen's ship, now his Hunt for the Star Killers and their Partners. Freedom for planet Ceanus Two months after defeated Loren, Neon's hunt for Star Killers still continues, he still remember that Loren business partner, Kamu has a lot of slaves, even people of his own kind were slaved. Neon is going to planet Ceanus to put an end to it. It took him two days to arrive, but there was something that he didn'texpected, a couple of ships from the Galactic Patrol, looks like they were trying to free the people too. He lands near from those ships, he doesn't want problem with them, so he will talk with them directly. 8 patrollers were there, Neon thinks that they have been spiying to elaborate a plan to free the slaves. One of them saw Neon coming to them, he called to their squad leader. Who is a woman called Sienna. techniques / skills Natural Abilities -Super Strenght -Super Speed -Flight -A lot of resistance -Ki control Battle Techniques -Ki Blade -Gun fists -Fire Punch -Nova Saber (SSJB 2) Ki Based Techniques -Fire Rain -Howling Cannon -Hell Grenade - Death beam -Plasma Breaker -Howling Nova Cannon ( only with Jagai or Fused with him)